Say It If It's Worth Saving Me
by inthemusicbox
Summary: After the battle with Xemnas, Sora runs off from the celebrations, leaving Riku to reflect on the feelings regarding himself and his best friend.[RikuSora]


**_W_**arnin**g**: Rated for MxM. Nothing graphic though. Just intensely adorable and sappy fluff im sure :) and a bit of Riku angst, but we all love that x) as well as RxS 333

**_D_**isclaime**r**: Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2. I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks! The lyrics are also Nickleback. So I don't own THOSE either :)

* * *

**S**ay **i**t **i**f **i**t's **W**orth **S**aving **Me**  
_"Come please, I'm calling"_

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

The night was approaching so fast that I could feel it. The warmth of the island air was fading, giving way to the cool crisp breezes that danced about the waves, casting a lingering chill throughout the small ocean village. I found it funny. We had only been home a few short hours, and I had lost him already. But then again, it wasn't only me. The town seemed to be in a frenzy trying to find "their little hero". I actually felt rejected, by everyone, as well as him. Perhaps the darkness really was my better option. 

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

But then I know I would've lost him forever..

_Oh, I reach for you_

I skimmed the shoreline, just at the edge of the city, gazing out accross the ocean to the little mess of islands where we all liked to hang out. I was hoping to catch any slight glimmer of motion that might've been him, like a star on the horizon, just barely breaking through the fiery masses of twilight as the day draws to a close. When nothing stirred there, I felt intensely anxious, as if expecting a new door to darkness to rip open right there and eat me alive once again, all because he wasn't there.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in._

_All I need is you._

What's more, I knew that I was incapable of saving myself. I had always thought myself better then him. It was true and I would never deny it. But it seems like after all that's happened, I'm just now realizing that I am weak. No. I know i'm strong..But just..With him..He's my strength.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you _

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

How could he just run off like this? "Maybe he went to the island.." Kairi had said, with concern and uncertainty in her voice. Of course he probably did, but why would he go alone? We fought so hard and long to get where we are. To get home, to find our friends and family, why was he abandoning us? I found myself getting angry with him, and not just for leaving us all to worry about him, but for everything about him. How he was better then me in every way imaginable, and how he always would be. How he's light, and i'm still darkness incarnate. But most of all, for being so damn naive that he couldn't see what was so blatantly obvious.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be_

Why was it him that was chosen? I had as much, if not more, potential to be the one to wield the Keyblade. And at the same time, I hated myself for thinking so poorly of him, especially when I felt my heart sliced in two when I almost lost him to Xenmas. I felt so divided at that moment, and I really thought it impossible to feel such love and hate for one human being. Sora..Am I suppose to hate you?

The skies were darkening, which meant a storm was brewing on the horizon. I heard the thunder rumble in the distance. I hope it held out a little longer, at least until I reached the island. These little boats didn't serve much purpose in a rain storm. I watched as the islands, once small in the distance, grow bigger as I approached, and the first drops of rain splashed my face just as I pulled up to the dock, the first spark of lightning erupting from the clouds as I hopped into the water, and rushed onto the land. I felt the rage boiling, and battling my concern for the "keyblade master". I scoffed even though I knew that my hatred was gratuitous, and the mere result of unabated jealousy, ontop unfaltering love, and as I came to rest on the edge of the islands, staring up at the rocky cliffs that housed many of our friends greatest nooks, I concluded that all my emotions stemmed from one little realization.

I **needed** him if I planned to survive.

_Say it for me, Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_

* * *

"I looked for you!" Those blue eyes were so glazed over in tears as he sank to his knees, almost defeated and clutching my hand. "I looked everywhere for you!"_

_"I didn't want you to find me..Not like this"_

* * *

Oh God, Sora..How could I have been so stupid?.. Why am I only seeing this now? You cried for me..You cared for me and I was so blinded by the darkness that I couldn't see the light that I was searching for right infront of me, clutching me by the hand..Crying.. for me..crying..

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me _

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

But everything was going to be okay now. I knew where you were. The secret place of course. So I rushed with renewed strength accross the beach, and straight through the little freshwater pool. My foot steps echoed off the damp rock walls, so I knew that you knew I'd be there soon. It was gonna be alright..I promise you..

But when I reached the opening, I was greeted by familiar darkness, not the vibrant light I was expecting, praying, to see. The small cave remained unchanged otherwise, the white chalk pictures by Sora and Kairi still in perfect shape, sketched out in long stretches on those dark walls. I couldn't bear to look at them though. Nothing but reminders of what I could never have. So, defeated, I turned and made my exit.

The thunder outside echoed off the small passage that I made my way back out onto the island, and instantly, concern replaced all anger and hatred I felt. He never liked thunderstorms. He must've been so scared, and again I wasn't there to protect him like I should've been. Again I had left him alone like i had so I could pursue what I wanted. It's a shame I didn't realize that what I wanted would lead me home again.

_And all I see is you.._

The light that led me home, that brightened my dark world, and annahliated the illusion I was living, Why couldn't I see it. Why didn't **I** see what was so damn obvious? I didn't belong in the darkness..

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story._

Not when I needed **him** so badly..

_And oh I scream for you _

_Come please, I'm callin'_

Standing on what I have come to claim as "My island" , I felt the pressure building behind my eyes. My fists were clenched so hard that I could practically feel my knuckles turning white, if that were at all possible. I knew I was going to cry, but I fought so hard against it that it hurt. I grit my teeth until my head ached, and it wasn't before long that I gave in. "SORA" It was a yell, but moreso a choked sob, or..dare I say it? A cry for help. A pitiful plea for the comfort that I longed for, and that which I longed to give.

"Riku.."

Then, against the harsh beating of the rain and the thunder, I heard it. The faint, meek whisper of the boy. So childishly curious that it almost made me grin. But I remembered...  
I whirled around to face him, and by the looks of him, he had been outside for some time. The new clothing that the three good fairies had given him clung to his bony body, weighted against the wetness, and that wild, unkempt hair of his seemed only slightly more heavier with the onslaught of the rain, bangs weighing down into those dazzling blue eyes that, at the moment, looked so hurt and alone. I was confused..

"Sora..What's wrong..?"

_And all I need is you _

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

I couldn't take it. He looked so lost, and I didn't know why. Why should he, out of all of us, feel so lost now? He had everything. He had won everything back with his unyielding light, including the heart of the girl that he was so madly in love with.

"I need you."

I damn near fell over when I heard him.

"What?"

_Show me what it's like To be the last one standing_

"You left me. You left me alone. You pushed me away. And now that were home, you can't even look at me."

Was this for real? He was right. Ever since our reunion with our friends and family, I really hadn't been able to look at him. But that was only because of the increasingly divided emotions he was eliciting in me. Didn't he realize I was out in a thunderstorm looking for him? But I couldn't be angry any more..Those teary eyes of his... I dared to edge a few steps closer to him, my arms outstretched in offering. But he wrenched back as if I had just slapped him accross the face.

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be_

"Sora..What are you-"

"Don't you get it?"

_Say it for me, Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

"But..Kairi.."

"I love**you** Riku, not her"

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"I love you too.." I whispered hoarsly, my arms dropping to my sides. By then we were both drenched, and he was shivering, as well as disbelieving, or so it appeared. That hurt expression never left his angelic face. I could've died right then had he not flung himself at me in that typical, expected, "Sora-ish" way of his, Small arms latched around my waist with enough force to knock me back.

We sat in the sand of that small island as the storm raged on, the small body nestled between my legs and against my stomach shook with sobs, and I could only lean foward, my arms around his shoulders and hands gently, soothingly rubbing at his back in attempts to calm him. Meanwhile, my own thoughts that rushed through my mind made me think what the HELL must he have been thinking, now and all this time? And immediately my heart went out to him. Genttly taking hold of his arms, I lifted him slightly, enough so that I could stare into those beautiful eyes of his, the ones he was most likely named after, given that incredibly beautifulshade of blue.

"Sky.." I whispered, lost in my thoughts, as well as his gaze.

"What...?" He asked, slightly confused, and sniffling all the while. It only made me smile as I slid a finger underneath his chin, tilting his head back faintly. He looked somewhat scared, and I could understand that. But as the scene unfolded, I realized that this was something we both needed, as well as wanted. My lips brushed against his in the faintest of kisses, and as I pulled back, I noticed the red tint on his face. Nothing short of adorable.

"Ill never leave you again.." I whispered to him, to which he nodded and smiled slightly before nestling closer to me, his head coming to rest against my chest. My arms draped around him then, protectively, and I gently rested my chin atop that mess of furry brown spikes, while breathing deep, inhaling that sweet scent mixed with that of the rain and sea. It was pure Heaven. If such a place existed, I was certain it produced a feeling similar to this. All negative emotions faded like the day had into the grey bleakness of the storm, and was replaced by that unfaltering love I felt, struggling beneath my jealousy and hatred. This must also be what it felt to be whole, and at that moment I realized..That's what we both wanted all along.

We just never realized until that moment that it was each other we needed to accomplish that task.

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_


End file.
